


SQUEAK

by usernamewhatamidoing



Series: Inktober [19]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, cuteauthatturnedintoacrackfic, deliverygirl!chaeyoung, writer!momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: Momo is a writer struggling with her latest draft.Or: I read somewhere about this girl who asked a delivery person to kill a spider for her and thought it would make a cute au but it actually sucks. It's more a crack fic than anything?





	SQUEAK

It’s late.

Or early, Momo really isn't sure of anything at this point. 

She's four cups of coffee deep, settled atop her kitchen counter with a heavy blanket draped over her shoulders. 

She hates this.

Nothing sounds okay, nothing seems to flow, and really, all she's doing is abusing the poor backspace on her laptop which feels _and_ sounds like it's going to explode at any second. 

But with Nayeon on her back and her deadline rapidly approaching, the woman has locked herself in her small apartment- determined to finish the assigned manuscript which truly is easier said than done.

It's been nearly two weeks and all she's actually managed to do is toggle between cat videos and her social media pages, failing miserably to create even a single cohesive sentence.

The whole situation is just frustrating because she's tried everything; listening to music, reading new books and articles, watching tv and films, going out to cafes, exercising, hanging out with friends, staying up until the wee hours of the morning trying to feed off her own exhaustion, and still, nothing. 

Momo refuses to believe it's because she's hit a wall- refuses to believe that this time she's really run dry and that her initial fervor for writing is dead. And she knows that if she forces herself nothing good will come of it, the familiar words of Nayeon ringing loudly in the back of her head, _"it's okay. Not great though.The idea is half baked, it needs, I don't know. Something, anything!"_

Maybe what she needs is a break. Yes, that must be it. 

Taking off her smudged glasses, she sighs heavily, wincing at the loud, protesting crack her back gives as she twists ever so slightly to set her computer aside. 

The shades are drawn in the kitchen and the rattling sound of the dishwasher fills the otherwise silent apartment. 

Which, when she actually stops to observe her surroundings, Momo finds it's an absolute disaster. 

There are books and magazines stacked haphazardly around her, papers scattered across the floor, and multiple clusters of old takeout boxes and bottles occupying the oddest of places. 

(When was the last time she had cracked a window?) 

And she's about to hop off her perch on the counter to grab a trash bag until she hears a faint sound in the distance. 

Face scrunching in concentration, Momo strains her ears for a moment, and blinks. 

A stack of books fall over a second later and there's rustling; it's only a quick glance but she sees the grey fur and the tail and screams. 

Scrambling back to the counter she hums in displeasure, hand fervently reaching to find her cell phone. 

Momo winces at the small screens intense brightness, squinting her eyes to see that it's officially four in the morning. There's no way animal control would come out at this time, she really had no friends in her apartment building, and her super, well, she'd rather just live with her predicament than contact them. The idea of calling Nayeon briefly crosses her mind, but she knows from experience that her editor is dead to world before eight. 

Fantastic. 

Another high pitched squeak sounds from somewhere in the darkness and Momo shrinks into herself even more. 

Eyes squeezing shut, she lets her head fall harshly against the tile of the counter and sighs. 

She feels stressed- and as if on cue, her stomach lets out a fierce growl which leads her to pull up the phone number for her favorite take out place. If she was going to wallow and hide, she should at least do it in comfort right? 

Momo has ordered from the restaurant multiple times; she's a big fan of their soup and it's open 24 hours a day which is always a plus. Usually, she orders online- this time is no different- however she hovers over the special instructions box for a moment longer than usual. 

It's something she usually skims over, but she still hears the scurrying of tiny feet against the floorboards and maybe, just maybe, she's lucid enough to not care what anyone thinks of her anymore. 

\- 

Barely twenty minutes pass before she hears soft knocking at her door. 

Armed with a rolling pin she found in her cupboard, Momo scurries to open the door, nearly crashing into the poor delivery person as she stumbles out. 

"U-um. Delivery for Hirai?” 

The stranger gives Momo a once over, and she can feel herself flush because she knows she probably looks like a complete disaster. 

“T-that’s me.” She nods quickly, reaching out to the take the paper bag the latter is holding. 

“Great! It’ll be eleven even then.” 

The girl seems a little too cheery to be working the night shift and the smile that she sends Momo’s way leaves her a little startled. 

(Despite the grease stained polo and scuffed baseball cap Momo finds the girl to be very charming.) 

“Yeah, of course.” Momo hands over a crumpled twenty from the depths of her pocket, rocking on the balls of her heels nervously. “Um, so I’m not sure if you got my note or not…” 

“Oh, yeah. we did.” 

“Oh.” Momo blinks as an uneasy silence settles over the hallway. 

The girl lets out a light chuckle, rubbing at her neck. “Um, well, to be honest we- my co-worker and I- weren’t sure if you were being serious or not.” 

“I’m sorry,” Momo frowns, bowing now in embarrassment, “but it’s true. There’s really a mouse in my apartment and I don’t have anyone else to call and I thought that maybe, by some chance, you’d be willing to help me. I totally understand if you can’t though.” 

From behind the door a thud is heard accompanied by loud squeaking. 

It makes the delivery girl break out into a breathy laugh and Momo can’t help the whine that fall from her mouth. 

“Are you sure you only have one mouse in there?” 

(Momo wishes the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.) 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“I’m don’t think I’d be of any use trying to catch them, but, I’d be willing to stay out here with you? If that would make you feel better.” 

“Really?” Momo asks hopefully. 

“Yeah, sure. I only have another hour left of my shift, and Dahyun is the one who usually handles closing anyway. It’s not a problem.” 

“Thank you so much.” She lets out a relieved sigh, leaning heavily against the wall. 

“Chaeyoung.” 

“Mm?” 

“M-my name, you can call me Chaeyoung.” 

The girl- Chaeyoung, smiles at her. Momo returns it, at ease for the first time that evening. 

“Okay, I’m Momo, by the way.” 

They shake hands, leaving them both giggling at the formalness of the action. 

(Her hands are soft, Momo thinks as she hides her blushing face behind her drawn up knees. 

She'll definitely have to remember to leave the restaurant a glowing review on Yelp.) 


End file.
